Family Vacation
by UnderworldPrincess17
Summary: Hera thinks the Big Three doesn't spend enough time with their children so she makes them go on a two week vacation with their demigod children and one of their immortal children. Some family bonding fluff. Rated T for some eventual mild swearing.
1. Vacation Time

**Hey guys it's my first story so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**Chapter 1**

**Percy P.O.V**

I'm still in shock as I was packing my suitcase. A two week vacation with my dad would be awesome since we don't really talk much but with Triton too. Now that's going to be a problem. It's no secret he doesn't like me because I'm dad's favorite. And to top this all off I'm also going with my cousins and uncles. Oh joy. Don't get me wrong, I would love to hang out with my cousins, it's my uncles that I have a problem with since they obliviously don't like my existence.

"Percy! Are you ready to go! Poseidon and Triton are here to pick you up!" my mom called.

I sighed before closing my suitcase. "Yeah mom! I'm ready!" I called back.

I entered my living room to see my dad and Triton waiting for me. By the looks of it Triton wished he would rather be anywhere else but here and I can't say I can blame him.

"Percy, my boy, it's good to see you" my dad greeted.

"Hey dad, it's good to see you too. Triton." I greeted

"Percy." Triton muttered, glaring at me. It's clear he still hates me.

"Well, let's not keep your uncles waiting. We should go." my dad said trying to break some of the tension between me and Triton. He put a hand on each of our shoulders and transporting us where we're going to meet the rest.

This is going to be a long two weeks.

**Nico's P.O.V**

"I don't want to go." I said to my dad.

"Well too bad, Nico. If I have to go so do you." My sister, Macaria, snapped at me. I usually get along with her but today she's just as irritable as me about this "vacation" causing us to snap at each other. I was about to retort when my dad interrupted.

"Nico, I don't want to go just as much as you do but you know Hera. She would never let us get out of this." My dad said exasperated rubbing his temples. Apparently Hera thought we should learn to be a "proper family" so now she's sending us, my uncles, my demigod cousins and one immortal child. Great. It would be better if it was just me and my cousins and sister, Hazel, but no; it has to be all of us.

"Let's go pick up Hazel." My dad said breaking me out of my thoughts. We all then shadow traveled to New Rome.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

When Artemis first told me that I would be going on a vacation with my cousins, dad and uncles, I just knew it was a disaster waiting to happen. My lovely stepmother (note the sarcasm) came up with the glorious idea that we need to bond. Fan-freaking-tastic. I sighed as I closed my suitcase, musing how many days it'll take for someone to kill another. Artemis came into my tent.

"Thalia, Father is here to pick you up." She told me. I took another sigh.

"Alright. I should get this over with." I replied. I walked outside and saw my dad and was shocked to what he was wearing. He actually wasn't in his usual suit but in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. He looked up to me when I walked up to him.

"Hello Thalia. Are you ready to go?" He said looking uncomfortable. Knowing him he is considering he's never talked to me.

"Umm yeah, hi dad" I replied feeling also uncomfortable talking to him. "So where are Hercules and Jason?"

"They are both at the camp waiting for us to pick them up." He replied. For some reason I didn't like the idea of Jason alone with Hercules.

"Okay then we shouldn't keep them waiting." With that he transported us to Camp Jupiter.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I felt like I was going to faint at just the idea of spending two weeks with some of the most powerful beings and demigods. I was finishing up packing when I saw the shadows around start to shift. 'They're here' I thought. I turned around to greet my father, sister, and brother. I've never meet my sister and I only meet Pluto once so this was going to be interesting. I'm just glad I have Nico here with me.

"Hey Hazel." Nico greeted me.

"Hi Nico" I turned to my father, "Hello Father" I turned to my sister "Hello Macaria, its nice to meet you."

"Hello Hazel it's nice to finally meet you too, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Macaria said to me.

"Hello Hazel. You look well." My father said to me. He then tuned to Nico and Macaria. "Remember stay on your best behavior."

They rolled their eyes at their father but agreed. We then shadow traveled to the vacation home.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I was super nervous about this trip considering I've never meet my dad or my uncles, and it certainly didn't help that I had my immortal brother Hercules in my living room. He was making me nervous by watching me pace back and forth.

"Would you quit that? It's getting annoying." Hercules said irritated.

"Well I'm sorry if meeting my father for the first time is making me nervous and to pace." I snapped. I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

Hercules sighed and didn't reply. Great, now I know why everyone calls him Jerkules. I was about to pace again when I felt a shift in the air. I stiffened and prepared to meet my father.

"Well that was an interesting way to travel." I heard Thalia's voice say and I instantly relaxed. I really missed her and glad I will be able to hang out with her more. She turns to me, "Hey Lil' Bro!" She said hugging me.

"Hey Thals. It's good to see you." I turned to my father, not knowing how to address him. "Umm hello father." I finally said.

He smiled at me. "Hello Jason." He turned to Hercules. "Hello Hercules." Zeus looked at Thalia expectantly. She sighed.

"Hello Hercules." She said reluctantly. I can tell she doesn't like Hercules. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well I suppose we better get going." My dad said trying to break the tension. I felt a sift in air and then we were gone.

**So that's my first story. I hope you like it. Please review your thoughts but please no flames.**

**~UnderworldPrincess17**


	2. Arguments and Rooms

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed/faved/followed! **

**To rebfan90, that seems like a good idea. I'll put it in later chapters.**

**This chapter is in the gods/immortals point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Triton's P.O.V**

We arrived at the vacation home that my aunt chose for us. I could honestly care less about this vacation. I don't want to "bond" with my father's bastard and my uncles and their bastards too. I would be okay if it was just me and my father since we really haven't been close these past years since Perseus was born. It's always "Percy this", "Percy that", or "Percy did this". Ugh. I'm so sick of Perseus getting all of father's attention. I'm his first born; I'm his heir, not Perseus Jackson.

"Okay boys, since the point of this vacation are for us to bond I want you two to share a room." Father said. I gave my father a look of disbelief. Does he really expect me to share a room with Perseus? No, absolutely not.

"Um dad, how about we wait for the others and then start picking room?" Percy said. Apparently he doesn't want to share a room with me either. Father looked indecisive for a moment.

"I suppose your right. We should wait for the others." He finally said.

Percy and I sighed in relief.

**Poseidon's P.O.V**

I was excited to spend some time with my sons. Since laws say I can't visit Percy this is the perfect opportunity to get to know him better. It would also give me a chance to reconnect with Triton. I know he's been upset with me since Percy's been born and I would like for us to be close like we used to be. I would also think this would be the perfect opportunity to have Percy and Triton get along better. Or at least tolerate each other. Hmmmm. Maybe them sharing a room would do just the trick. But they're right we should wait for the others. Just as we were going inside the house there was a sudden darkness and out came my brother, my nephew, and my nieces.

"Hello Hades. Hello Macaria. Hello Nico. Hello Hazel." I greeted.

"Hello brother." Hades greeted back.

"Hello Uncle." My nieces and nephew greeted me. I turned to my sons wanting them to greet them also but I saw that Triton was glaring at Macaria. Oh. I forgot that those two hate each other.

**Hades' P.O.V**

After my children and I greeted Poseidon, Macaria went to glare at Triton. Sigh. And it's only going to get worse when Hercules gets here. Why those three don't get along is beyond me. I nudged Macaria as a sign to greet her cousins. She just glared at me. I glared right back. She sighed, giving up.

"Hello Percy." She greeted nicely. She turned to Triton. "Hello Triton." She said greeted with false sweetness.

"Hello Uncle, Nico and Hazel." Triton said. "Macaria" He sneered. Macaria looked like she was going to say something (probably an insult) when Percy interrupted. Never have I been grateful for that boy.

"Hello Uncle. Hey Nico, Hazel. Long time no see." He said trying to stop an argument. "And it's nice to meet you Macaria." Macaria looked over at him. I guess she didn't want to be rude.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet a son of Poseidon I can stand." She said with a glare at Triton. Unbelievable. She can't go one minute without insulting him. What's better is that they're now arguing. I look at Poseidon.

"Aren't you going to try to stop this?" I asked.

"What's the point? After all these years you should know they argue every time they see each other." He said. I sighed. That's true.

"So they fight every time they see each other, why?" Hazel asked me.

"If I knew I would tell you. For some reason Macaria, Triton and Hercules fight whenever they're around each other." I explained. "Maybe this trip would help with that."

"Hopefully it will but we never know with those three." Poseidon said agreeing with me.

**Macaria's P.O.V**

Triton and I were throwing insults at each other left and right. We never used to be like this. Truth be told we were the best of friends along with Hercules. Buts that's all in the past now. I know now we can't be the same, especially after what happened. Not even our parents know what happened that caused us to turn on each other.

"Gods, do you ever have fun? That stick is so far up your ass you probably don't even know how to have fun." I told him.

"Me?! Looks who's talking Ms. Bore Me to Death. You spend all your time in the fucking Underworld. Your definition of fun is probably talking to the damn dead!" He argued.

"Hey! The dead can be great company!" I yelled.

"Oh I'm sure they are for someone like you."

"Gods, you're such a dick!"

"And you're a bitch!" I can't believe I was ever friends with this guy! This arguing is only going to get worse when Hercules gets here, I just know it.

**Zeus' P.O.V**

When the children and I arrived at the vacation home we were greeted by yelling. Of course it's Triton and Macaria. I hope Hercules doesn't get involved.

"Hello brothers, nephews and nieces." I greeted so they notice I was here. They were all gathered in the living room watching Triton and Macaria yell at each other.

"Hello Zeus, nice of you to join us." Hades said.

"Yes, we've been seeing these two go at for a while. Try to keep Hercules out of it; we don't need World War III on the first day." Poseidon said.

"Umm, it's a little too late for that." Jason said looking over at the now three arguing gods.

My brothers and I groaned at the sight at them arguing. I guess this is what the other gods feel like when I argue with Hades and Poseidon. Ugh. I feel a headache already at thought of those three under the same roof for two weeks and I know my brothers are feeling the same way.

"So should we pick our rooms now that everyone is here." Hazel suggested.

"Good idea. I call Nico." Percy called grabbing Nico's arm.

"I thought I told you I wanted you to share a room with Triton." Poseidon reminded him.

"Um well, yeah you did but Nico needs me." Percy said as an excuse. Nico just looked unimpressed as Percy used him as an excuse not to share a room

"Really?" Poseidon said not believing him. Percy went to open his mouth to comment but Nico beat him to it.

"No." Nico said bluntly.

"Nico, you traitor!" Percy exclaimed. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Well I think the girls should share a room since there are only three of them." Hades said. "And Nico, Percy and Jason should share a room. We should share a room and Triton and Hercules should share a room."

"WHAT!?" Hercules and Triton exclaimed.

**Hercules' P.O.V**

Okay, Uncles Hades has finally gone insane. There is now way in Tartarus am I going to share a room with that douche bag. I glared at Triton. Macaria, Triton and I were in the middle of arguing when we heard Uncles Hades say Triton and I have to share a room. Nope. I am NOT going to share a room with him. We would probably kill each other by the end of the day. I would rather share a room with my father and that's saying something. Now we were al I our rooms, unpacking in silence until Triton spoke.

"Don't bother me and don't touch anything of mine and maybe we should be fine." He said to me.

"Why would I want to touch any of your crap anyways? You have nothing even remotely decent." I retaliated.

"Like your shit is any better." He countered.

"Well its better than your shit."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Go to Tarturaus!"

"You first!"

"Boys! Enough!" Our fathers yelled.

"You two need to learn to get along." My father said to us. Macaria was right next to them smirking.

"You too, Macaria." Her father told her. I felt a little smug at that.

"Maybe we should sit down and have them talk it out. It may also let us know why they fight all the time." Uncle Poseidon commented.

"That's a good idea, Poseidon. Family meeting downstairs." My father told everyone.

**Well there's the second chapter. I've been thinking of having a little love triangle between Macaria, Triton and Hercules. What do ya think?**

**Next chapter is them discussing there problems.**

**~UnderworldPrincess17**


	3. Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**At KitkatMoon, Macaria is the Goddess of Blessed Death.**

**At ebookboss121, that seems like a good idea.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Macaria's P.O.V**

I really hate this family meeting. It's pointless. Our fathers really think they can fix the situation between Hercules, Triton and me but they don't even know why we fight. I hope Hercules and Triton don't bring up why we fight; it would just make everything awkward.

"So I believe everyone knows why we called this family meeting." Zeus stated. Alwaystheonetotakecharge_._ I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah we do but we also don't care." I said. I really don't get along with Olympians especially the ones like Zeus; the ones who think they're better than Underworldians.

"Macaria." Dad said in a warning voice. Why do they all of a sudden care? They never have before.

"What? It's true. This vacation is a joke. No one wants to be here. The only reason we are here is because we were forced." I commented. I looked around at everyone's faces. My dad looked irritated like my uncles did, Hercules and Triton looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here (I know the feeling) and the demigods looked uncomfortable. Well they should know by now that gods like to argue a lot.

"Why don't we move on to the topic at hand? Hmm? Why do you three always fight?" Poseidon asked.

"None of your business!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at my father!" Triton yelled back.

"Then tell him to stay out of our business!"

"You two are acting like idiots!" Hercules just had to come in didn't he?

"Shut up!" Triton and I yelled at him.

"ENOUGH!" our fathers boomed. Macaria stormed upstairs to her shred bedroom.

**Percy's P.O.V**

We all sat in silence afterwards. All we demigods were super confused. It's pretty obvious this feud has been going all long before we were even born. The air still felt tense from the fight.

"I'm going for a walk." Hercules said getting up and going outside. Triton then got up and walked up stairs to his room without saying a word to anybody.

"So… what's new?" I asked trying and failing to break the awkwardness.

"Really, Kelpy? Our siblings just got into a major fight and that's what you say?" Thalia said.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" I asked.

"Since this is a family meeting, would any of you like to say something?" Poseidon asked us.

"Um, not really. We get along fine." Nico commented.

"Okay, I guess you guys can relax today and tomorrow we can all maybe do something as a family." Zeus said.

We all went upstairs leaving our fathers downstairs.

**Nico's P.O.V**

We all gather in Jason, Percy and my room since the girls didn't want to go near an angry Macaria.

"So what do you think caused their fighting?" Jason asked me.

"Why ask me?" I retorted.

"Well you hang around Macaria a lot. We figured she might have mentioned something to you." Thalia said.

"She hasn't. I didn't even know she had problems with Triton and Hercules." I responded.

"Well I guess we can't really do anything about them. So is it just me or do our dads really seem to be trying for us to get along?" Hazel said.

"Yeah. They really do want us to bond with each other. I thought that's against the rules or something?" Jason commented.

"Maybe it's because we're their only demigod children around. They might want us to be closer than their other children were." Thalia assumed.

"Maybe, but I'm glad we're here. We never get a chance to spend time with each other." Jason stated.

"That's true. I think once all the fighting passes we can actually have fun on this vacation." Percy agreed. "This could be one of the best vacations we will have, if we tried."

"You're right Percy. My goal is to make Death Breath over here to laugh." Thalia teased.

"Hey! I laugh!" Nico exclaimed. No one really paid attention, they were all busy laughing.

**Poseidon's P.O.V**

Hearing our children laugh upstairs was what this vacation really about; our children getting along. We were all a little reluctant at first but we all agreed it was a good idea. I sighed. I wish Triton would get along with the rest of them. It's been a while since I've seen him happy.

"Well the family meeting was a bust." I stated.

"No really? I thought it went well." Hades said sarcastically.

"Hades, we don't need your sarcasm. We're feeling stressed as it is." Zeus said exasperated. Hades sighed.

"I know. I apologize. I just know this vacation would go better if those three settled their differences." Hades sounded very tired, probably from the argument.

"It's obvious that we don't have to worry about our other children getting along." Hades said.

"Agreed, we just need Hercules, Triton and Macaria to." Zeus commented.

"But the question is how?" Hades asked.

"Maybe if they saw us get along they might want to try with us." I suggested.

"Maybe, it's worth a shot." Zeus agreed. Hades hummed in agreement.

We sat in silence hearing our children continue to laugh.

**There's chapter three. Yay! Next chapter will have some bonding activities but it's gonna be a longer wait. I have a Party to go to tomorrow, then I'm spending the week in Chicago with my grandparents and I'm going to take my driver's test.**

**Review/ Fave/ Follow and all that good stuff. Peace.**

**~UnderworldPrincess17**


	4. Attempting To Bond

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**Chapter 4**

**Zeus' P.O.V**

"So what activity should we do on this vacation to bond?" Poseidon asked after a while. I agree that it's a good idea to have an activity or else these kids would never interact together on their own.

"Maybe we should have trusting exercises." Hades suggested, "it'll give them a chance to know that they can trust each other."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I just hope the rest think it's worth a try." I agreed.

"Well it's not like they really have a choice, Zeus." Hades stated.

"True. Okay so now that we decide what were going to do tomorrow, let's discuss what we're going to do about Triton and Hercules sharing a room tonight. It obvious that they're still upset with each other and I personally don't want them to kill each other on the first night." I told them.

"They need to learn how to work out their problems. They should stay in the same room tonight and we'll only separate them if there is another fight between them." Poseidon said. I sighed but I could help but agree with him. They're gods that have been around for centuries, you would think they would learn to get along.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." I looked out the window. "It's getting dark, I hope Hercules come back soon." I voiced.

**Hercules' P.O.V**

I was just wandering, trying to clear my head. I just couldn't stand being in the same room as them. Gods, sleeping in the same room as Triton is going to be unbearable. I do wish things could be the same as they were, when we didn't hate each other but, for that to happen we have swallow our pride and because we're gods that's going to be hard to do. I looked up at the sky; I didn't notice how dark it's gotten. I guess I should start heading home. I sighed. It's going to be a long night. I made my way back to the house and saw that my father and uncles were still in the living room. Great. Just what I needed; my father giving me a lecture. I sighed and walked through the door. All three looked up at me.

"You're finally back. I was about to go out looking for you." My father told me. I kept quiet. He sighed. "Well, you better head off to bed now. It's late."

I looked at him and blinked. That's it? No lecture? That's new.

"Okay, goodnight father." I told him.

"Goodnight Hercules." With that I walked upstairs. Now it's time to deal with Triton. Oh joy I thought as I opened the door to our room.

**Triton's P.O.V**

I was laying in my bed throwing a ball at the wall and catching it.I was bored but I didn't want to sleep so I decided to preoccupy myself with a little ball I brought with me. I kept this up for a while until I heard the door open. It was Hercules. I was silent as he walked into the room. To be honest I kind of miss his and Macaria's company. We all understood each other. We understood what it meant to be an immortal child of the Big Three and not be on the Council. We've all felt alone and unimportant until we met each other. Now we're alone again because of a fight. I guess that's why I've been bitter towards Percy. Because everyone I get close to leaves. I sigh inwardly. I've always wondered what could've been had we never had that fight. Maybe my father and uncles are right; we need this to get that bond we once had. I was still lost in thought when Hercules interrupted me by talking to me.

"Can you knock it off? It's getting annoying." He said irritably.

I was about to retort but then thought better of it. If I really wanted to get their friendship back I needed to stop picking fights over ridiculous things. I stopped throwing the ball at the wall without a word. He looked over at me shocked.

"Umm, thanks?" He said uncertainly. I nodded back. This is progress. I noticed he got into bed so I turned off the light and went to sleep wondering what the next day will bring.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

I woke up the next and realized this is the day we start bonding. Whoopee. (Note the sarcasm). Don't get me wrong; I really do want to bond with my family but the fact that I've never really had a chance to talk to most of them is a little frightening. I'm glad I have Nico here. If he can get through this, so can I. I went downstairs to find only my father, my uncles and Jason up.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Asleep. Our Greek children aren't known for being morning people." Chuckled Poseidon. Sure enough a disgruntled looking Macaria came down the stairs. She plopped down on a chair and laid her head down on the table.

"I need some coffee. Strong coffee." She mumbled. Hades just handed her an already made cup, not even glancing up from his paper. I guess this is a normal thing for him since they live together.

"What are we doing today?" Macaria asked after drowning her cup of coffee.

"Bonding activities." Zeus said. Macaria made a face at that.

"Do I really have to?" She asked Hades.

"Yes. I told you before you have to do what we say." He replied. Macaria groaned and laid her head on the table came down the stairs looking better than Macaria.

"Hey." She greeted as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Then Hercules came downstairs. He just sat down without a greeting.

"We should really wake the other boys." Hades commented. He looked around the table. "Anyone want to do the honors?" Thalia had a look in her eye when he asked.

"I'll do it!" She volunteered herself. She then grabbed a pan and a large spoon and went upstairs. We all looked at each other and wondered the same thing: Was that a good idea?

We then heard very loud banging and Thalia screaming "Kelp Heads! Death Breath! Get your lazy asses up!" which was followed by a loud "Thalia!" and Thalia laughing. Then we all heard screams and Thalia still laughing and running downstairs followed by the three boys looking angry.

"You are so dead!" Nico yelled. Then Percy and Nico started to chase Thalia around the table while Triton sat down angrily.

"Enough!" The Big Three yelled. Zeus turned to Thalia who was smirking at Nico and Percy.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She replied innocently.

"She shocked us." Triton said bluntly. He still looked mad. Zeus sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"It's too early to deal with this." He mumbled. He continues louder, "After breakfast we start our first bonding activity." We all groaned. We all got cereal and ate in silence. After we were done we all were sent to the living room and waited while our fathers came to tell us what we're going to do. A couple of moment later they came in the living room.

"Today we will start bonding with each other." Zeus started.

"We will be doing a trust fall exercise." Poseidon continued.

"Now pair up someone you don't know well." Hades ended. All of us looked around. I wanted to be paired up with Nico but I guess that would defeat the purpose of this exercise. I chose Thalia. I think I could get along with her since I get along with Jason. I then looked around again. No one was moving. Our parents sighed.

"You guys couldn't make this easy, could you?" Poseidon asked.

"I guess we have to pick your partners then." Hades said. "Percy and Macaria. Thalia and Hazel. Jason and Triton. Hercules and Nico."

I sighed inwardly in relief. I'm glad I got paired with someone I was going to pick. We all went with our partners. Percy and Jason looked uncomfortable( I know the feeling), the rest looked bored and wishing they weren't even here.

"Okay, so we're going to do a trust fall exercise." Zeus explained.

"I'm not all that comfortable with that." Nico stated.

"Tough." Hades told him. Nico scowled at him.

** Percy's P.O.V**

To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement. I have never even meet Macaria up until yesterday. I coughed to get her attention. She looked at me with a bored expression. She then raised an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly. Oh right. I was going to talk.

"Um we should um get started." I said nervously.

She sighed loudly, "Fine."

She then continued to look at me expectantly. "Well?" She said. "Get in front of me and fall." I blinked.

"I thought I would be the one catching considering I am taller and bigger than you." It was true. She was really short. She barely came up to my shoulders.

"I'm stronger than you think Waterboy. I'm a goddess, remember?" She scoffed. "Now do as I told you."

I figured there was no arguing with her. I did as she told me. I turned around and just as I was about to fall I heard a loud thump. We all turned to see Nico and Hercules on the floor. Triton, Macaria and Thalia bursted out laughing. Hazel rushed to help Nico. My dad and uncles ran a hand down their faces. This was going to be a long trip.

**Guys I'm super sorry for the long wait. I promise the next one will be quicker. **

**~UnderworldPrincess17**


	5. A Plan is Formed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 5**

**Hades's P.O.V**

After the first failed attempt my brothers and I decided to have a game night instead. They can't possibly mess up playing a game, can they?

Well, apparently they can.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"That was my piece!"

"It was my turn!"

"I'm winning!"

"No , I am!"

I guess having a bunch of competitive demigods play a game wasn't the best idea. Our immortal children looked on in amusement. I'm glad they decided not to get involved in the screaming match or else it would be worst. I sighed and resisted the urge to choke my brothers for suggesting this game.

"I guess this wasn't the best idea, was it?" Zeus murmured to me. I sent a glare his direction.

"We should break this up before there's blood shed." Poseidon suggested.

"No no. Let them fight it out. I want to see how it ends." Macaria said.

"Yeah, there's finally something interesting happening." Triton agreed. Wait. What. Triton agreed with with her? Did I step into an alternate universe? They hate eachother. I'm shocked they can even find anything to agree on.

"I bet 10 drachmas they'll break something." Hercules added.

"Deal." Macaria and Triton said looking at the brewing fight before them. I would be upset at the bet but I was more happy that they are getting along like the old days. Then I heard wood breaking. I turned and saw five demigods looking guilty around a broken coffee table with game pieces and cards spewed around. I rubbed my temples keeping my frustration in check. I hear the sounds of Macaria, Triton and Hercules laughing in the background.

"I don't care who did it, just clean it up. Okay?" Zeus told them. They all nodded in agreement. While they started cleaning the rest of us went into the kitchen.

**Jason's P.O.V**

"That was a complete bust." Percy stated while we were cleaning.

"No shit, Kelp Head." Thalia replied. Percy glared at her.

"Yeah but did you see Triton, Macaria and Hercules? They were getting along. Maybe this bonding thing could work." Hazel said. She's always optimistic.

"They were betting on us. How exactly is that getting along?" Nico asked.

"Well, since we got here all they've done is argue but when they were betting against us they weren't arguing or yelling at each other. I say that's progress for them even though it's only been a day." she answered.

"Maybe the best way for us to bond with each other is to start with them getting along better." I said.

"But how is that going to even happen? I'm pretty sure if we had weapons and gods can die the three of them would be dead already." Nico said.

"Maybe if we find out why they hate each other so much we can get them to get along and then we can actually enjoy this vacation." Thalia included.

"That's a great idea!" Hazel exclaimed. "Okay so Nico and I can talk to Macaria, Jason and Thalia can talk to Hercules and Percy can talk to Triton about why they don't get along."

"Why do I have to talk to Triton?" Percy complained. "He more than likely won't even talk to me. He hates me."

"Because not only will it help us with this plan but it's a great way for you to get a brotherly bond with him, making Poseidon happy." I told him.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it." Percy agreed.

"Okay, now that that's settled let's go back to cleaning." Nico told them.

**Macaria's P.O.V**

When we all went into the kitchen and left the demigods to clean it was a little awkward. Well, for me, Triton and Hercules it was. When we were betting it was starting to feel like old times. I mentally shook my head. I can't think like that anymore. Those days are over. I'm here to get closer to Nico and form a bond with Hazel. Not to dwell on the past.

"So what other bright ideas do you have planned for us, hm? Cuz the ones you've had went so well." I asked my dad and uncles sarcastically.

"Don't mock us, Macaria. We just want you all to get along." Dad told me.

"Yeah, cuz that's going so well." Triton scoffed.

"It's not our fault you guys are so difficult." Poseidon said.

"Technically it is. We get this all from you guys. You are our parents after all." Hercules rebutted.

"But even we're trying to get along so you should too." Zeus said.

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"Then we'll ground you. Simple as that." Hades said simply with a smirk.

"Psh. You act like I'm scared of that." I scoffed at him.

"By grounding we meant we will take away your powers and forbid you from leaving the palace until we deem fit." Zeus said cockily.

Hercules, Triton and I scowled at them.

"Fine, but no promises." Triton said.

"All we ask is you try." Dad reasoned.

"We will." The three of us told them. They looked satisfied at that.

**Oh my gosh you guys, words can't even describe how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I felt like I should've these past two weeks since I was one winter break but the holidays were hectic. And school has just been ridiculous since my school started a new curriculum which makes me want to pull my hair out. I'm going to try to update again by Sunday before I go back to school. And I need some bonding ideas for them to do so leave a review with any ideas. **

**Fave/Review/Follow please. Peace**

**~UnderworldPrincess17**


	6. Disney Marathon

**Hey! Here's another chapter later than I wanted it but earlier than I expected. Yay to cold days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 6**

**Nico's P.O.V**

After we finished cleaning the mess we made we all gathered again to do another activity.

"Okay so you all write a question, It can be anything you want but appropriate. Then we will put them in this cup and we'll go around, pick a question and answer it. Got it?" Hades explained. It seems simple enough so I doubt there'll be any fighting. Hopefully. Now to think of a question. I guess I can go simple. I wrote _what's your favorite color? _Hopefully no one else wrote this question.

"Okay, now put your question in the cup." Poseidon told us. He walked around and everyone out their paper in. "Who wants to go first?" No one offered. "Fine. Here Percy. Pick." Percy reached in and picked a paper.

"'What is your favorite food?'" He read aloud. "It has to be blue food."

"Blue food isn't real, Kelpy." Thalia told him

"Yes, it is." He argued back.

"No, it isn't."

"According to my mom, it is. So HA!" Thalia stayed quiet because she knew better than to argue with Sally's logic.

"Okay, let's move on." Poseidon said moving on to me since I was sitting next to Percy.

"'What's your favorite Disney movie?' Um I've never seen any." I told them.

"WHAT?! That's not right! How could you not have seen one?" Percy yelled astonished.

"Um no. I was born before they were created." I told him.

"No no no. We need to do a marathon now." He said.

"I don't think that's necessary, Percy. You guys can have a marathon when you get back to camp. The rest of us are good." Poseidon told him.

"Have any of you guys watched Disney movies?" Percy asked the gods.

"Well no but we don't seem the point." Macaria said.

"No point! They are the best things on this earth ! How do you not see a point?!" Percy exclaimed. Macaria just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please don't tell me we're actually going to do this ridiculous marathon." Hercules said.

"Yes." Percy said firmly. "Jason go pop the popcorn, Hazel go get drinks, Thalia go get candy and I'll set up the tv and dvd." Everyone groaned since none of them wanted to do the marathon. Except Hazel.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?! I've been wanting so much to watch them but no one will watch them with me. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Hazel exclaimed. She was jumping in her seat excitedly and she had a sparkle in her eye. I didn't want to do this but it looks like it'll make Hazel happy so I"ll do it.

"See! Hazel wants to do it. Okay let's go guys." Percy said and everyone that had a job left to do it.

"I can't believe Hazel is your daughter Hades. She is the complete opposite of everything you are." Zeus said to Hades after seeing Hazel's freak out.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Hazel was way to excited which only lead to encouraging Percy more about this stupid Disney marathon.

"Do you think we'll watch the one with the girl who loses her shoe or the one one with the seven dwarves or ooooh the one with the girl who turns into a frog?" Hazel asked excitedly.

I sighed. "I don't know Hazel. We'll have to see what Percy puts on." I told her.

"This is going to be so much fun, I just know it!" Hazel exclaimed.

"That's the spirit, Hazel! I just wish some people were as excited as we are." Percy said when they walked back in from the kitchen with a glare towards everyone.

"Just shut up and start your damn marathon already." Triton told him. Percy stuck his tongue out at him. Typical Percy.

"Be prepared to be amazed in the wonderful world that is Disney." Percy announced proudly, smiling like an idiot.

~~Four Disney Movies Later~~

This was torture. There was so much singing. So much cheesy romance. So much happy. It was making me brain dead. It got worse when Finding Nemo came one. Apparently that was Percy's favorite (I wonder why) and he was to into that movie. And Hazel keeps encouraging it! She was so into the movies too. She would tear up when there was sad part, she would get happy when they sang and would get excited when they got their happy ending. Then when the movie would end she would want to see another one. I looked around me and noticed everyone had that 'Put me out of my misery look'. Then Hercules came on. It was chaos after that.

"Why the Tartarus do I have blue fire hair?"

"Why am I depicted as an idiot?"

"Hermes looks freaking hilarious."

"Why is Hera my mother?"

While Hades, Hercules, and Zeus found it offensive the rest of us finally liked a movie. We we're laughing until tears came from our eyes. When that was over we switched over to 'The Little Mermaid'. Now everyone was teasing Triton because of the dad in the movie. But then we started making fun of Percy because he was quietly singing to "Part of Your World' when he thought no one was listening. And I honestly did liked 'Brave'. She was the best, hands down. Jason liked 'Peter Pan' and Nico liked 'The Fox and the Hound'. Hazel absolutely loved 'The Princess and the Frog'. After the marathon Percy was smug.

"I told you you will love it." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up, we did not love it. If anything we were amused by it. Nothing more." Nico told him.

"I loved it! It was so amazing!" Hazel exclaimed clapping her hands.

"I'm glad someone admits to loving it." Percy grumbled.

"I still felt like it was a waste of my time." Triton said.

"For once I agree with the fish." Hercules said. Triton glared at him.

"You two are just bitter about the characters based off of you." Macaria told them.

"It was completely inaccurate!" Hercules argued.

"And offensive!" Triton added.

"I can't help but agree." Hades spoke.

"Dad, don't bitch with them, that's below you." Macaria told him.

"Hey!" Hercules and Triton yell indignantly

"Okay I think it's time for bed." Poseidon said trying to avoid an argument

"But.." They all started.

"No 'buts'. Bed." Zeus said in his authority voice. We all grumbled as we went upstairs to our bedrooms.

**Poseidon's P.O.V**

After our children went upstairs, it gave me and my brothers to talk.

"I honestly think that was a good idea even though I despised every movie." Hades said.

"I agree. They all got along with minimal fighting." Zeus agreed.

"Yup, and it was all my son's idea." I bragged.

"Just because your spawn came up with the idea does not mean he a genius." Hades told me. I glared at him.

"He still helped us bond." I retorted.

"Whatever." He grumbled. Ha, point Poseidon.

"I still feel like there's a rift between our demigod children and our immortal children though." Zeus brought up.

"Yes, we need to work on that. Maybe we can have one-on-one time with our children." I suggested.

"That's a good idea. we should do that tomorrow. Hopefully this way our immortal children can bond with our immortal children." Hades approved.

"It also gives us a chance to get to know our children better." Zeus pointed out.

"I think this vacation will be a success. I has been so far. We did have a few bumps but we got through them." I commented.

"Yes, this could be good for us in the long run." Hades agreed.

"It actually lets us have a real relationship with our children in a comfortable environment." Zeus said.

"Well its late we should get to bed." Hades said.

**Yay! Another update! I love cold days. And I have another cold day tomorrow so I'll write another chapter tomorrow. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Fave/Review/Follow please. Peace**

**~UnderworldPrincess17**


	7. Sorry again Not an update

Hi guys. I know I've said this before, that I will update soon. Now I swear I will! My life after December was an emotional roller coaster and I'm still working things out. And now I realize the thing that will help me is writing my story again. However I feel the need to update the story to the books now that a lot has happened. Also I feel like I was trying too hard in this story to force a chapter but I have a feeling that's once I've learned a lot about my writing these past months that the writing will come easier. I will start a story very similar to this and post that. I will also try to have a set time of when I'll update when I get back into the flow of things.

Things that will be similar is the idea of family bonding and the characters. I've also seen your comments and will try to include your ideas as well.

Again I'm very sorry for the very long wait! I am going to try my very hardest to give you guys the story you've been wanting. I will also like to thank you guys who have been waiting for an update. I appreciate your patience. I've seen all the positive reviews and they truly helped me whenever I was feeling at my lowest. I really appreciate you all because you guys are what keep me writing. 3 Just give me a day or two to release the updated story.

~UnderworldPrincess17


End file.
